Team Battle at Valvolux
Log Title: Team Battle at Valvolux Characters: Airachnid, Delusion, Knightmare, Vortex, Windsheer Location: Valvolux Arena Date: September 9, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Four fliers face off in a two on two battle in the arena. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:47:43 on Monday, 9 September 2019.' Knightmare is standing in the 'annoucer' area of the Arena, or at least the area that seems cordined off and where the two D's tend to announce from, her arms crossed as she looks around the arena and raises a hand after looking over those who look like they are going to partcipae and those who are filling the stands. "If you intend on particpating in tonight's team battle, step forward and announce your intention to join so that said teams can be determined." Vortex overhears things from the arena. Team battle hmm? If only other Combaticons were around. "team tups. SOunds interesting. Heeh. Well who am I to turn down a nice night in the arena?" Windsheer steps forward, hopping up onto a bench so he can be better seen. Trying to project his small voice, he announces, "I am Windsheer, fighting for the glory of Valvolux! I am ready and willing to face all takers and demonstrate the superiority of my chosen home!" He raises his small claw-ringed hands, turning slightly to take in the response, if any, from the crowd. If they even heard him. Delusion snorts in amusement at the little flyer's bravado, then arches an optic ridge at the Combaticon. She leans on the wall that divides the stands from the arena and calls out, "Vortex's a good target," to Windsheer. Airachnid steps forward from where she had been standing in one of the darker areas of the arena and raises her hand as she finally speaks, "I am curious to see how this goes.. I will join this 'brawl' and see how Cybertronians fight after being away for so long." Vortex comes forward. "Eh, sure why not." he says. "Been a while since I've done an arena fight and even if I lose it should be fun." he chuckles. "Hey, Dominicons. Nice city. Great arena." he greet.s Delusion hmms. "Yes, you can learn a lot by fighting someone." She vaults the wall and puts herself in the sands. "With your indulgence," she says to Knightmare. "Unless you need me to keep order instead.” Knightmare raises her hand and taps something on a pad she pulls out and a huge four-sided dice appears in the middle of the Arena, "Place your hand on the pyramid and see what number shows for you. And on my honor, the number will be random.." ANd mutters to hreself softly enough no one would hear, "Or if it isn't Takedown is going to get a little heart-to-heart with me." Vortex grunts "Normally I dont work well with anyone who isnt a combaticon but.." he looks to Delusion. "You think you can keep up?" He asks. Delusion rolls her optics at Vortex. "You know I'm better than you, -whirlybird-." Delusion puts her hand on the device, smiling a bit when it turns black. It's one of her favorite colors, unsurprisingly. Airachnid steps up and touches the dice with the tips of her clawed hand.. and it flashes white. She smiles as she steps off to one side, moving opposite of Delusion as she smiles one of her more.. hungry smiles. Vortex starts to circle as well , his optics focused on Windsheer as the dice prep for the game. The Decepticon gives a slight chuckle, perhaps trying to unnerve his opponent. Windsheer hops down and walks as fast as his little legs can carry him to the large die. He reaches up and touches the last side, giving a wide-opticked glance at Airachnid as his side flashes white. "Um, pleased to meet you," he lies badly. "I am Windsheer. I'm a flyer," he says somewhat lamely. He moves to an area of the pitch corresponding to his side of the pyramid, and takes a nervous combat stance, barely giving Vortex a peep. Knightmare looks to both sides, waiting till they are far enough apart then focuses on Airachnid, "Remember.. Windsheer is on /your/ side." Then her optics roam to each of the others, "Fight fairly, fight hard, fight to win." She raises a hand.. waits a second before she drops it. "Fight." Windsheer nods, setting his expression as he immediately leaps to the air. Drawing an insane amount of mass from subspace, he expands to a massive Cybertronian stealth fighter craft. He pours on the speed as he rapidly approaches Vortex. << If you were trying to intimidate me, >> he radios the Combaticon, demonstrating he was paying attention after all, << You haven't properly met the Dominicons. >> He lowers a gunpod and fires off a concentrated burst of shots as he closes the distance across the battlefield. Windsheer expands dramatically into his stealth tetrajet mode. >> Windsheer misses Vortex with Gunpod . << Vortex cackles as he rolls out of the way of Windsheet's attack. "You're gonna have to try better then that, Dominicon. You're a new one arnet you? Well." he aims his glue gun at Winddsheet, still not taking to the sky yet. "Say hello to my little bloopy friend." with that he fires. >> Vortex strikes Windsheer with Glue-Gun . << >> Windsheer temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Delusion reaches out and whips her hand at the back of Vortex's head to smack him. "He's not a Dominicon, he's a Vavoluxian," she admonishes. "And he's a scrappy one, at that. Don't get cocky, Tex." If he's not feeling at home, yet, she can always hit him again in a moment. But first, she pulls her cat o'nine tails free, sliding forward and testing Airachnid's reflexes with a few snaps. >> Delusion strikes Airachnid with Whip. << Airachnid flicks to the side a bit as Delusion slides forward, the Spiderlady matching her stride for stride.. weaving a bit to the side as she doesnt quite manage to dodge the whip, leaving a rent along her shoulder to whch she only gives it a glance before she finishes crossing the last of the distance to Delusion, "It would be so distasteful to ruin such a pretty face... I promise not to touch it." And she drops low, spinning in place as she kicks at Delusion.. with about 9 differnt legs. >> Airachnid misses Delusion with Kick. << Windsheer zooms at Vortex, only to suddenly shout, "OHNO OHNO OHNO OHNO!" as Vortex's glue get sucked into his engines and stalls them out. Windsheer hits the ground hard, digging a wide furrow in the floor of the arena before coming to a halt halfway into the far wall of contest grounds. "Ow, that hurt!" he mutters in pain, struggling to transform with glue coursing its way through his flight systems. Vortex yelps at the head smack "Ow. Hey whats that for? And whats the difference.." oh yeah he's in a mood. He looks to the Valvoluxian and chuckles "Messy little piece of work isnt it?" he says. "Here, lemme clean that out of your engines." he fires his laser at Windsheer's engines, with a tone of amusement. >> Vortex strikes Windsheer with Laser . << Delusion dodges up into the air, as comfortable there as in the ground. "And it would be a shame to damage such a unique profile, but beauty is fleeting," she replies to the spider Con, darting to the side and spinning a bit to put some force behind a kick to Airachnid's side. >> Delusion strikes Airachnid with Kick. << Airachnid moves with the hit, the blow ending up close to the same spot on her shoulder as she smiles, "This is true. BUT... you can maintain it if you try.. or use a statis box. I should know." She winks as she keeps on spinning, a hand, a foot, one of her extra legs always striking out at the Dominicon as she does her best to ensure which one will be a true attack is unclear.. till a she stops suddenly and spits out a wave of web-like substance at Delusion. >> Airachnid strikes Delusion with Web . << >> Delusion temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Windsheer cries out in pain as Vortex does indeed burn the glue from his engines, setting one of them on fire in the process. "Uh, thanks a lot," he replies, transforming and shrinking way down to his Mini-Con mode. "Maybe we got off to a bad start. Here - put 'er there!" Windsheer charges across the field towards Vortex, leaping at the last moment to stab his clawed hand at the Combaticon's chest. Windsheer folds down down down into his Mini-Con mode. >> Windsheer misses Vortex with Claws. << Vortex flies out of the way of the handshake. "Bad touch. Bad touch!" he chuckles. "Oh here." he pulls a rotor off of his back. It doesnt have a handle like a sword but he uses it anyways holding it by its sharp blade. Freak. "So maybe you'll get the point now." he stabs it at Windsheer. >> Vortex strikes Windsheer with Slice. << Delusion blocks the onslaught of blows, finding them oddly light and watching for an attack. Unfortunately, the attack isn't a heavier blow, but something almost fluid. Blocking the webs only gives them purchase on her arms, anchoring her in place for the moment and leaving her vulnerable. Delusion tugs back and forth, trying to wrench free since she can't get to her scalpel to cut it. Airachnid steps up close to Delusion and raises a clawed hand up to brush her cheek, "Now just sit there like a good little beauty.. while I remind someone this is a team battle." With that all eight arms along her back strike out.. but instead of at Delusion they strike backwards and prove to have a longer reach then most might expect as they strike out at Vortex. >> Airachnid strikes Vortex with Stab. << Windsheer is stabbed by Vortex in the side. Energon runs down his tiny frame as the full-sized blade leaves a major wound in the Mini-Con. "Heh. Yeah. Puns. I could never really keep up with them." He staggers away, holding up both hands as power builds up in the claw-ring surrounding his hands. "So, uh... insert clever fighting quip here, OK?" he deadpans, before unleashing the build-up energy at Tex, hoping to use Airachnid's attack as distraction enough to hit the speedy chopper. >> Windsheer strikes Vortex with Heavy Laser . << Vortex chuckles. "I like the little guy." he says as hes shot. "He's got spark. But you know. I think his big spider friend needs to come out for a whirl." he cackles as he transforms, and sends one of his mini-cyclone towards Airachnid. "How is /that/ for teamwork, buglady?" Vortex lowers to become a deadly looking helicopter. >> Vortex misses Airachnid with Cyclone . << Delusion narrows her optics, displeased with her predicament and also that Airachnid is ignoring her to attack Vortex instead. The Dominicon plants a foot and twists in a more limber fashion than most transformers can manage, using leverage to rip the webbing apart and free her hands. She flexes them idly and begins to circle the spider hunter, intent on finding an opening so she can enact some revenge. >> Delusion succeeds with her generic combat roll on Delusion. << Airachnid drops low, letting the cyclone pass by her and as she stands up she transforms and puts her extra legs to work as she assumes her drider form and smiles at Vortex, "Seems like typical Combaticon teamwork.. wiff wiff and wiff some more I believe is the saying?" She darts forward and uses Windsheer as a launch pad as she throws herself up into the air... and sails right past the copter as she tries to land on Delusion as she breaks free from the webbing, sharp pointy feet first. >> Airachnid strikes Delusion with Smash. << "No no no!" Windsheer scolds Vortex. He loads a set of missiles into the claw mounts of his forearms. "Keep your attention HERE!" Running towards the flying Combaticon he prepares to fire one of the missiles, pausing just in time as Airachnid using him as a launch spring. "Uh.... OK!" he sputters, before pulling his focus back to Vortex. Windsheer fires one of the missiles, bracing himself at the last moment to counterbalance the woosh of the rocket. >> Windsheer strikes Vortex with Photon-Missile. << Vortex grunts "See if I was partnered with a real combaticon I could show you but now.." he hisses sas he takes a missile to his side. "Oh we're playing missile catch? Here minibot.." he returns the strike with one of his own missiles. "Catch! >> Vortex strikes Windsheer with Missile. << Delusion takes the hit on her arm, the vambrace there splintering a bit. Energon drips, but Delusion gives a predatory smile and grabs for the spidery legs, pulling Airachnid in so she can trap the other femme and do some damage to that nimble frame. >> Delusion misses Airachnid with Grapple. << Airachnid moves quickly, her legs striking out and slapping Delusion's hands away as she scrambles around the Dominicon.. then waves one leg at Knightmare before drives it at the center of Delusion's back before she jumps away to land a few feet away. >> Airachnid strikes Delusion with Drill. << **BOOM!** With a whoosh of fire and tremendous explosion Windsheer disappears in a conflagration of flame. Undeterred, Windsheer climbs from the pit of destruction with armor glowing red from the assault. Using his manipulator claws, he plugs an ammunition belt into a port on his arm. "I caught it," he says simply. "What's my prize?" Aiming up at Tex, he opens fire with a steady stream of ballistic rounds. >> Windsheer strikes Vortex with Heavy Machine-Gun . << Vortex chuckles. "How about a laser?" he asks, laughing as the machine gun hits him. Hes smoking, hes damaged and loving every minute of it. Knightmare watches the fighting as it rages across the battlefield and through both smacktalk and acrobatics, "Remember this is a 'friendly' spar... if you wish to surrender it will be honored and you can withdrawl. Violate it.. and I will send your Spark back to your leaders in a small box. Maybe functioning, maybe not." >> Vortex misses Windsheer with Laser . << Another graze cuts Delusion's armor. Again, not deep, but energon wells up. The slender femme considers the field and the relative distances, then pulls forth her whip again. The studded ends glow with power, weaving a net of light as she makes the weapon dance and flicks it at Airachnid. >> Delusion misses Airachnid with Sizzling Whip. << >> Airachnid misses Delusion with Stab. << Airachnid is crouched down, the Spider-like 'con about to leap at Vortex... but something distracts her.. a slight flow of energon draws the Spiderlady's attention. There is a slight moment of hesitation before she darts back at Delusion, her clawed hands striking out at Delusion's back and neck, all strikes aimed near where she is leaking energon, the Decepticon weaving around the flow of Del's whip.. the heat from it boiling her armor just enough to damage the paintjob but not truly hurt her. "No, thanks," Windsheer replies. "I'd like to return the gift, please." Running to the side to make himself a small, fast target, Windsheer raises his fist and fires a returned laser at the larger Combaticon. >> Windsheer misses Vortex with Laser . << Vortex quips "Oh no I insist. you keep it." he says, returning the laser fire as he rolls out of the way "Incoming spooder, careful." did he call her a spooder? someone asking for the pain. >> Vortex misses Windsheer with Laser . << Between the glowing whip and the striking spider legs, the combat between the two femmes is a confused mass of motion to most observers, two experienced combatants whose styles are more about grace and accuracy than brute strength. Between glowing snaps, the whip darkens, switching directions with deceptive speed as Delusion aims it to pull Airachnid off her feet. >> Delusion strikes Airachnid with Sweep. << >> Airachnid temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Airachnid dances around most of Delusion's attack, managing to avoid taking too great a amount of damage from it but at the last moment the whip's tip strikes a particular joint in one of the legs she is leaning on, causing her to stumble to the side... which she somehow manages to make look graceful though it is mostly a scramble to keep on her feet. "Lasers are so last Ano-cycle," Windsheer replies. "It's all Particle-Beams with the protos these days." Windsheer rolls to the side to avoid the Combaticon's assault, pausing just long enough to return fire from his array of wrist-mounted weaponry. >> Windsheer strikes Vortex with Particle-Beams . << Vortex growls as he takes a shot "Did you just call me a proto? I not a proto! Do I ram like a proto?!" he flies at Windsheer, ramming speed. The helicopter rises to become Vortex. >> Vortex misses Windsheer with Bash. << Delusion 's optics gleam with battle fervor, and she takes advantage of Airachnid being off balance, not willing to let her prey recover. The Dominicon kicks into the air and descends upon Airachnid from above, putting her weight and speed behind her heel. >> Delusion strikes Airachnid with Leap-Kick. << >> Airachnid misses Delusion with Slice. << Airachnid is hit solidly and straight on, the Spiderlady being driven back and into the ground by the blunt and graceless attack. While she does stab and slice at the Dominicon as she falls, none of them do any real damage except maybe superficial damage if that. Windsheer leaps into the air, allowing Vortex to slam into the ground where he was just standing. If he was a Junkion, he'd yell, 'Ole'!" but since he's not he just focuses on the fight and tries to score one of his claws across Vortex as he moves in the opposite direction of the attacking Combaticon. >> Windsheer strikes Vortex with Slash. << Vortex is SLAMMED to the ground, claws raking upon his body. "Ok ok as good as that feels..." good? "I yield." Delusion springs back away from Airachnid's return strikes, ducking the weaving limbs before she returns to the air. The Dominicon femme weaves around in the sky nimbly, then aims down- not at Airachnid, but at Windsheer, reaching for the mini-con even as she tsks. "Combaticons never have enough stamina." >> Delusion misses Windsheer with Throw. << >> Airachnid strikes Delusion with Smash. << Airachnid regains her balance and shakes her head a bit, using a hand to brush off a bit of energon that leaked from her and bringing it to her lips and licking it with anyone close to her might hear what almost sounds like a purr escaping her. Her focus returns as she see's Delusion move away from her and the purr turns into a growl as her legs collect under her and send her in a burst of speed at Delusion, jumping on the Dominicon.. fangs descending as the Spiderlady bites at the Dominicon's neck, draining a bit of that freely flowly energon for herself.. her wounds seeming to flow a bit as they heal somewhat before she leaps back suddenly, that purr returning.. "OOoohhh.... tasty." Windsheer leans down to accept Vortex's yield, but then sees the shadow looming over him and throws himself to the side. He comes up firing, optics bright. "I know better than to underestimate you Dominicons!" he yells excitedly. "It's an honor just to share the ring with such opponents!" >> Windsheer strikes Delusion with Heavy Machine-Gun . << Delusion is bitten, but before she can deal with that, Windsheer strikes her with bullets, and she laughs. "Well, if there's to be more of you, there should be more of me!" She shakes off Airachnid, her form blurring and stretching, and soon there are five Delusions scattering across the field, dripping energon but grinning. >> Delusion projects a forcefield over herself. << Vortex chuckles. "Yeah, one on one we're easy to defeat. Get my brothers and thats another story." he cheers. "Get em, Delusion!" Airachnid steps back and reaches up to daintly wipe some of Delusion's energon off her lips.. Before licking it clean and is purring rather clearly now even over the sounds of the crowd and the fighting. "Mmm... such logic.. you lose one, blame your opponents for having more?" She raises a hand and wiggles a finger at Delusion, "Bad girl. Bad!" All the time the energy she got from the 'bite' fixes her armor, the mending flowing back slowly to more normal looks. >> Airachnid takes a step back and starts to put its pieces back together. << >> Airachnid quickly patches itself back up. << Windsheer stands looking in confusion at the sudden plethora of Delusions. "Well, this is new," he comments blandly before heating up his wrist lasers and systemattically shooting at the images one by one, trying to find the real Delusion. >> Windsheer misses Delusion with Laser . << The various Delusions dance across the sands, the holographic illusions so detailed that even the energon that drips from each copy shimmers the way real energon does, fading the way real energon dries when it hits the ground. Amid this artistry, three of the Delusions chase after Windsheer, forming around him like a pack of wolves, and the remaining two box Airachnid from either side, going in for brutal attacks to try to make up ground lost to the spider femme's healing abilities. >> Delusion misses Airachnid with Takedown. << Airachnid is back on the tip of her toes and ready to rock and roll again as Delusion comes back in at her just as she shifts just a bit and her entire stance seems to go from the somewhat passive one she's been using to a more aggressive image. Her hands flash and move quickly, even her legs raising on occasion to block the flurry of attacks the differnt versions throw her way. Her head moves a bit side to side, optics scanning one after another before she suddenly rears back on her hind two legs, the others all raising, the tips glowing with energiny before a volley of dark enrgy stingers fly out at the many targets. >> The forcefield protecting Delusion deflects Airachnid's Nova Stinger ! << Windsheer backs away rapidly from the incoming trio of Delusions. "That's a neat trick," he allows nervously. "You must be a blast at parties." He heats up his wrist-mounted lasers, and then blasts them in a wide cone, trying to hit all three Delusions at once. >> The forcefield protecting Delusion deflects Windsheer's Heavy Laser ! << As might be expected with her artistic flair, the holographic copies that are hit take gruesome damage and fall to lie on the ground, still. Three remain, though, trading places like cups before an odd patch of air flickers behind Windsheer >> Delusion misses Windsheer with Elbow Smash. << Airachnid keeps up moving, the Spiderlady's more aggressive stance keeping her weaving as she keeps up a rapid series of attacks on the many images that remain then suddenly she pulls back her true hands coming up and a massive web sprays out in almost every direction.. the reach falling /just/ short of catching Windsheer in it as well. >> Airachnid misses Delusion with Spiderweb . << Windsheer ducks at the last moment, jumping and cursing in vernacular Vosian. "I don't think ANY of them are her!" he hazards, spinning around and slashing at opponents real and imaginary. He slashes his claws wildly and then leaps again to avoid being caught in Airachnid's web. >> Windsheer's assault overwhelms the forcefield protecting Delusion! << >> Delusion is partially struck by Windsheer's Slash! << Delusion drops the holograms as she's found out, the fresh damage revealing her. But it also puts Windsheer back into reach. She tries to grab the mini-con so she can use him as a shield. >> Delusion misses Windsheer with Clinch. << Airachnid's attention focuses on Delusion quick enough as the other images fade, her many legs sending her at the Dominicon at a blistening pace and they flex for a moment ebfore sending her fliping through the air, another flurry of energy stingers flying from each leg tip as she spins in the air before landing back on the ground on all four, "Come now, little bot.. are you not the one these Dominicons named leader of this city's guardians? Show some power.. show some strength... show that they were right to pick you." >> Airachnid misses Delusion with Electro-Stingers . << Windsheer scambles backwards, falling on his aft and scooching back fast out of Delusion's reach. He aims a fist at her and fires a quick blast of his laser while trying to get away. >> Windsheer strikes Delusion with Laser . << Delusion decides it's time to get some distance and transforms, going up into the air before looping about to aim fire down at the others below. Bullets fly toward Airachnid. Delusion flips, wings reversing as she transforms into a Sukhoi Su-57 fighter jet. >> Delusion strikes Airachnid with Rotary Cannon . << Airachnid dances away, /most/ of the attack mising but enough hit to cause another series of holes along her arms and legs as she uses them to sponge most of the attack. A moments hesitation and the Spiderlady leaps into the air as well, turning into her attack copter form which as soon as she finishes changing the gun on her chin blazes to life and sends a series of laser shots at the Dominicon. >> Airachnid misses Delusion with Laser . << Knightmare continues to watch the fight, both the large amount of wiffs as well as handful of hits. She shifts a bit, her mace deploying and the head of which rests on the ground as she simply says, "If this does not finish soon.. /I/ will finish it." Windsheer tracks Delusion as she transforms and takes off. He replaces the belt feed into his left arm and fires another constant stream of ballistic rounds towards the Dominicon fighter. "Trying, ma'am!" he yells. "It's not my fault you trained your daughters so well!" >> Windsheer critically strikes Delusion with Heavy Machine-Gun ! << Delusion attempts to roll through the fire to protect her most vulnerable areas, but some of the lucky little mini-con's bullets manage to hit in just the right place to kill her engines. The Dominicon falls, transforming as she does, and lands rather heavily, a rueful smile on her face. "Alright, that's enough." She bows her head to Knightmare. "Good enough, ma'am?" Airachnid transforms back to her bot form, landing gently as she uses her extra limbs to soften the blow as she looks at Windsheer, "Maybe she did pick well... you fought till the end and didnt freak out." There is a slight pause, "Much." She turns to Delusion and gives a bit of a bow before she focuses on Knightmare. The Dominicon leader looks over all four of the particpiants before she nods at Delusion's question, "You did. You fought well and kept fighting even when outnumbered. As did all of you.. you fought well and showed considerable skill in combat." She waves towards the medical area, "Get yourselves seen to." She pauses for a moment, "And the next round of drinks at the bar outside is on me." With that she turns and heads out of the arena. Windsheer gets repaired and heads for the bar, excited to tell Ranpeji about his most recent fight. Delusion limps over to the medic, pausing long enough to kick Vortex lightly. "C'mon, get your repairs and stop bleeding on our sands." Vortex winces "Yes ma'am. One more kicka and I shoudl head home." he giggles. Airachnid streches a bit as she looks aruond and smiles a bit before she bows her head, "My apologies.. but I will see to my own repairs." She gives another bit of a bow before she sashayes out the arena. Log session ending at 01:28:22 on Tuesday, 10 September 2019.